With more concerns given to people health, people have been aware of damages of tobacco to body health and as a result, electronic cigarette appears. For an electronic cigarette, cigar liquid is atomized by the atomizer such that the user can smoke. During formation process of cigar liquid, hazardous substance such as nicotine and tar is removed from cigar liquid; damage to user's body health is greatly decreased. Also, as no hazardous substance such as nicotine and tar is contained in cigar liquid, using of the electronic cigarette will gradually reduce reliance of user on traditional cigarette. Therefore, electronic cigarette may also assist in getting rid of smoking.
In general, an electronic cigarette includes an absorption stem and a power source stem. A cigar liquid cup for storage of cigar liquid and an atomizer for atomizing cigar into smoke are disposed in the absorption stem. A battery for supplying power to the atomizer is contained in the power source stem. For a conventional electronic cigarette, the absorption stem and power source stem are connected with each other by screwing. This kind of connection will result in time consumption and inconvenience during assembling and disassembling process. In addition, the internal construction of the absorption stem is complex thus leading to inconvenience in maintenance and replacement of the atomizer. Moreover, using of the screwing connection will result in misalignment between the electrode of the power source stem and that of the absorption stem due to bias between the electrodes during contact of the electrodes. Too tight or too loose screwing will both easily result in misalignment. After a period of use, the misalignment will become serious and, bad contact between the electrodes will be caused and accordingly, the atomizer will not work normally.
Therefore, there is need for providing an electronic cigarette which is easy to be assembled and disassembled, has simple construction, easy to be repaired and replaced, has good electrical contact, and has long lifetime.